A Lesson In Folly
by PeopleAreSoPettyAndTiny-Thor
Summary: Set in TLWW. The Pevensie's encounter Alwen, the excitable and slightly scary result to the mix of lion and wood nymph, whith plenty of her own problems. Her horse Meeko who has a teeny tiny, ok huge, crush on Phillip, Alwen's grouchy teacher. And her friend a slightly insane centaur(m/m and f/m relationship neither graphic. Don't like don't read. T for some language and violence.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or anything! Obviously.**

* * *

"Dad come on, let me go!"

Peter turned startled as a young, female voice sounded behind him. He looked around to see who the voice belonged to and gaped at the young woman he saw. She was tall, muscular and stunning, with a mane of long curly brown/blonde hair (the exact shade of Aslan's mane) that fell loose past her waist. She wore only armor covering her chest, leaving her toned stomach on show, a pair of leather trousers and long leather boots.

Peter must have been staring for quite a bit as a pair of bright yellow eyes looked down to stare back at him, he quickly looked away and grunted awkwardly. The eyes moved on and once again Peter found himself staring at her, taking in her soft yet sharp features, the straight nose, slim lips and high cheekbones all set in a pixie-like face that was also strong and animalistic. He finally came to himself as the silence in the planning tent somehow became deafening. Quickly he glanced around to see if anyone had noticed his blatant staring, thankfully they hadn't so he sighed and waited for someone to answer to 'Dad'.

"Dad!" the girl dragged out the word into a whine as she stared beyond Peter "You know I can fight, I've even beaten Marcus."

"No, Alwen." Aslan boomed and made Peter jump as he clicked together the pieces, the girl - Alwen- was Aslan's daughter, somehow...

"But Dad I want to fight by your side, I can't just stay behind! Please-"

"You can Alwen and you will, I will not lose you to battle my girl." Alwen sighed and shrugged, she'd heard the argument so many times, she wasn't sure if she could fight it again. Though she understood her father's reasons, it didn't mean she had to like them. Alwen didn't want to stay at home and cook and clean like some damsel while the men -and her father- fought and brought home the meat like a bunch of prehistoric cavemen. She wanted to be out fighting and _helping_, making her father proud. Though most of all she wanted to protect him, it was irrational -what could she do, and her dad was a lion after all- but she couldn't lose him, he was the only family she had left especially after her mother...

"Alwen!" Alwen turned sharply towards the voice of one of her best friends, Maria and smiled. The over-excited, child-like centaur never failed to make her feel better, she was infectious in her happyness, she could even make Marcus smile (and that was as rare as Christmas). "Come quick, Phillip wants to train you more in shifting!"

"Finally!" she squealed as she spun around to head out to the training ground, though her father's voice stopped her.

"Alwen, have you forgotten your manners?" Aslan smiled fondly at his little girl (who sadly wasn't as little anymore) and nodded his head towards a confused Peter.

"Oh sorry," she said as she skipped back over to Aslan and gave him a hug "bye father." she then walked over to Peter and curtsied deeply before him "It was a pleasure King Peter."

Peter sat stunned as she curtsied and called him a king, it was weird being called a king and he was pretty sure he'd never get used to it.

"The pleasure was all..." he trailed off as he realised that the mysterious Alwen was no longer in the tent, though the flap quivered where she'd brushed through it, Peter sighed.

"Yes sorry about that Peter, she takes after her mother." Aslan said fondly, though even Peter wasn't dense enough to miss the note of longing and sadness in Aslan's voice.

* * *

Alwen ran alongside Maria as best as she could, but Maria was a centaur, and even though she was half lion and half wood nymph (don't ask, to this day she never understood how her parents had worked out) she was nowhere near as fast as a hyper centaur. So she decided that she'd need some four legged help of her own and took a detour to pick up her horse and companion Meeko.

"Meeko!" She shouted as she neared her other best friend, and she couldn't help but laugh at him, he was knee deep in the water trough and neighing and grunting as some fauns washed and scrubbed him. He looked up excitedly at Alwen as she raced towards him, though he soon forgot about her as a faun found an itchy spot on his withers and he curled his lip in satisfaction.

"Meeko come on, we need to beat Maria!"

"Sorry darling, not right now, Meeko is in the middle of his well deserved bath."

"Well-"

"Darling a horse deserves his bath, oh right there! That's the spot!" Alwen watched a little grossed out as her horse shivered and grunted as a faun scratched between his ears "And anyway I can't leave the bath I'm still covered in soap." The horse grunted in pleasure once more, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh for Aslan's sake!" Alwen sighed and grabbed a nearby trough of water and dumped its contents all over the horse's head and back, leaving him gasping for breath and shivering from the cold of the water.

"ALWEN YOU EVIL BIT-"

"Well your bath is finished now." Alwen smirked at the dripping wet and pissed off Meeko, and looked even more smug when the fauns (who'd managed to dive out of the way) started laughing at him.

"Oh yeah like I'm gonna move after that!" Meeko grumbled then grunted as Alwen launched herself onto his back.

"Did I mention that Phillip's training me and that's why we're racing, you wouldn't want to be beaten by a centaur and look bad infront of him would you?"

She laughed as Meeko took off at top speed towards the training grounds, his bath completely forgotten.

* * *

They neared the training grounds, neck and neck with Maria who was still laughing at Meeko's state as she ran. Alwen could feel the hard muscles of Meeko's body moving quicker and quicker beneath her, as he made even more of an effort to pass Maria. She held loosely onto a clump of Meeko's long black mane in her right hand and moved effortlessly with the galloping horse beneath her, she didn't need the aid of a saddle or bridle, they moved together as one.

"Come on Meeko, think of Phillip." she said as she lent down, as close to him as she could get, doing her best to help Meeko run faster.

Meeko neighed excitedly and from somewhere found the speed to fly past Maria, and he rounded the corner at an angle, his hooves skidding on the grass, sending clumps of earth and stone flying. He careened around the corner, revealing the lush green pastures and the shiny blue of the lake, as well as Phillip stood right in their path.

"Oh shit." Meeko and Alwen said together as they noticed the other horse a little too late, and both sets of eyes bugged out as Meeko slammed on the brakes. Meeko lent back on his hocks and screeched worridly, as they neared Phillip, who was still oblivious. Meeko dug his hooves into the ground, leaving skid marks in the earth and plastering both himself and Alwen in mud. He screamed a belated warning as they crashed into Phillip, who grunted under the force of them both. Then they were falling and suddenly they landed in the lake with an allmighty splash.

Alwen rose from the water and gasped for air as she floundered around and tried to pry her hair from her face, she'd never liked being in water or getting soaked, what with being half cat and all.

"Well hello darling." She looked around to see Phillip and Meeko tangled together from the fall, and Meeko was wriggling his eyebrows and winking suggestively while Phillip looked more than a little uncomfortable beneath Meeko.

"Mee-" Phillip started but was interrupted by hysterical laughter, they all looked over to see Maria collapse on the floor in fits of laughter, her whole body shaking as she took in the sight before her. Alwen crawling and clambering out of the water coughing and gagging, her hair clinging to her skin and water falling in cascades from her making a puddle beneath her feet.

She shook her hair like a dog and glared at Maria who was still spasaming on the floor, though she to had to laugh when both Meeko and Phillip came from the water all soggy and bedraggled.

"Well, that was interesting." Meeko murmered as he walked slowly towards Alwen, his black fur shining in the sun and his black mane and tail leaving a trail of water behind him, he stood before Alwen and shook like a dog, soaking her again.

"MEEKO!"

"Right, let's get to work Alwen, you have another form to unlock." said the chestnut stallion with as much dignity as he could muster.

* * *

Alwen flopped angrily onto her bed with a huff, she'd had hours of lessons with Phillip yet she'd had no success in changing to her other form, the one that her mother and father's union gave her. She knew she had it, she just didn't know how to get to it!

The evening sun finally faded into night and her tent lost the warm red glow it had, had. She looked around at the comfortable bed, wardrobe, chair and then at her armor and clothes strewn over the furniture, she really needed to tidy up. Not that she could be bothered.

She struggled up from her bed and undressed, throwing the armor over the chair and the trousers and boots to. Walking to her wardrobe Alwen tripped over a pair of boots and crash landed on the ground, she groaned, decided that the ground was nice and didn't bother to get up.

"Tripped did you allmighty princess?"

"Piss off Maria." Alwen groaned and continued to stay on the ground "The floor was lonely so I gave it a hug, that's all."

"Pah, hug my ass, you fell over! You know maybe you should tidy your room, it'll save your face a beating every time you fall over."

"Yeah," she said as she rolled over onto her back, and looked idly around the room "Maybe I should."

"And put some clothes on while you're at it." Maria said and gagged at Alwen who just rolled her eyes and got up to change.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in my underwear before, Pony girl." Alwen carefully navigated her tent and pulled out a nightdress which she calmly put on.

"Well little miss Kitty, just because I've seen you like it before doesn't mean I want to see it again."

"Whatever. Why are you here anyway?" Alwen watched Maria curiously, and then worridly since she started shaking with excitment.

"SLEEPOVER!" Maria yelled, as she tried to prance around the tent and ended up tripping over and landing with a thump on the floor.

"Look I'm not sleeping outside it's too cold, it's not like I have fur you know." She replied though Maria hadn't stopped bouncing even as she was a tangled mess on the floor "And, your horse-ass won't fit in my bed, I'm still amazed you fit it through the door!"

The two continued arguing. Maria ended up winning and Alwen was pushed onto the floor in the middle of the night by a dreaming centaur. She decided to stay there, she'd already have a giant hoof-print on her thigh where Maria had kicked her out of bed, she didn't want any more.

* * *

**So hi! New story here, yes I'm still writing my other two, it's just taking a bit-ok a lot , longer than planned because my brain hates me. This story has actually been completed, and at some point there will be a sequel. Anyway I hope you enjoy guys, and I'm really sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes that are bound to be here. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2 is up! Thanks for reading guys! Any reviews/suggestions/ideas/comments would be awesome, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Alwen and Meeko were taking a relaxing walk down from the hills towards the stream, on the warm sunny day. She'd been in lessons with Phillip all morning from sunrise, still no luck, and Meeko was worn out from all the ogling he'd done of Phillip. That poor horse was becoming a little wary in Meeko's company, though they all knew that Meeko meant no ill will, he just had a huge crush on Phillip, something Alwen liked to take advantage of.

They were both enjoying the warmth and the lush green hills around them, it was peacefull and calm, just them, the birds, the trickling of the river and the faint laughing in the distance. It was perfect and they were both enjoying it, when it was shattered by the frightened trumpeting of a horn.

They wasted no time in charging down the hills, following the sound of the horn and then the frightened shouts and squeals. Alwen shouted a battlecry as Meeko screamed a clarion call of war on the group of wolves bellow. The wolves were snapping at Queen Susan's feet as they dangled from the tree, and both her and Queen Lucy were shouting in terror.

The wolves paused as Meeko crashed through the water and Alwen leapt from his back, her sword drawn. The wolves centered around her, their white teeth gleaming dangerously and their hackles standing on end. Alwen spared a glance towards the Queens, who were no longer in imminent danger and started the fight.

One wolf launched itself at her and she lashed out with her sword, running him through, to the hilt. She sharply dragged the sword back out, its shiny-silver blade now blood red, and continued on with the fight at hand. She drew the wolves away, from the tree where Lucy and Susan hid. Hurt each wolf that tried to get her and, though she hadn't managed to kill another yet, her armor and skin became covered in blood.

Dimly she registered the approach of feet and hooves, as she slashed and stabbed at the wolves and did her best to keep them away from the Queens and Meeko, though he was doing his best to get past her and fight. One wolf ran off towards the tree, and her moment of hesitation over whether to chase after him or not, gave another wolf an opening on her side. He lunged towards her, teeth bared and claws out, neither Alwen nor Meeko saw it coming and suddenly Alwen felt a pain like nothing she'd felt before flash and pulse through her body. The wolf's wriggling and tearing on her thigh sent the pain flaring through every nerve of her body and she screamed as the wolf tore back on it, trying to pull out a chunk of her flesh.

She gathered enough wit to stab the wolf straight through his spine and out through its stomach before she fell sideways with a thump.

"ALWEN!" she heard Meeko and another shout. The accompanying foot steps and the withdrawal of the wolves, made her look up to see King Peter facing off with the rest of them. He held his sword out in front of him awkwardly, with inexperiance and nervousness, though his stance infront of the tree and the tenseness of his jaw suggested that if he had to, he'd kill to protect his sisters.

The thundering of hooves and feet came down over the hills, and Alwen recognised her father's roar as he caught a wolf between his paws and sent the others scampering off to the forests with their tails between their legs. Though Maugrim remained, circling and snarling at Peter, Oreius made towards Peter and Maugrim, her father stopped him.

"This is Peter's battle."

Alwen watched from beneath Meeko's belly (he'd stood over her after she'd fallen, growling and threatening any wolves that had come near with his hooves and teeth) as Maugrim launched himself at Peter, and heard the sickening sound of the sword entering the wolf's body, killing him instantly. Peter's sisters hadn't heard it though, it seemed, since they threw themselves screaming, down from the tree and ran to their brother's side. As they hugged happily, Alwen and Meeko tried their best to slink off and remain hidden, her father hadn't noticed her yet, he'd be furious and worried and make a huge fuss.

Alwen couldn't move though, as soon as she tried, pain flared again up her thigh and all through her body, she managed to silence her shout of pain, though there was no ignoring the blood coming out of her thigh. If her father didn't see her, then sooner or later he'd smell the blood or even notice the two other dead wolves in the clearing, which he nor Peter had killed.

It was neither of them which sold her out, nor even the soldiers who her father sent after the wolves saw her or ratted her out . It was King Peter who'd done it. It was a good job he was the future King and defeater of the White Witch or she'd have killed him herself, she came very close to hitting him though.

"Alwen!" Peter shouted as he ran towards her, leaving a confused Susan and Lucy behind, and alerting a now very worried and pissed off Aslan.

Alwen sighed and lent into Meeko's legs for support as Peter, her father and a load of her assigned guard came storming towards her from accross the river. Peter reached her first and he threw himself down next to her, even managing to avoid Meeko's swinging head as he tried to ward him off. He smiled at her a little worridly and bent towards her thigh, already tearing a piece of his shirt off to put pressure on the wound. Alwen forgot all about her father, the guard and the pain, she got lost in the depth of Peter's eyes, warm smile and felt her heart flutter as his hands ghosted lightly over her skin as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Alwen, are you allright? What were you doing?" Alwen leant even further into Meeko and a little towards Peter as she tried to escape her over-protective father's wrath and act like there was nothing wrong.

She managed to move and hide the wound and blood from view, creating what she hoped was an air of nonchalance. Leaning against Meeko as if she'd just sat down to catch her breath, and stared defiantly at her father, her eyes sparking (she really didnt want him to go into one of his 'lock her up in a padded room, away from anything that could hurt her' moods).

"I was protecting the future Queens of Narnia!"

"What were you thinking-" Aslan's attention was suddenly (and thankfully) diverted by Maria running back through the forest towards him, all rushed and panicky. So much so, that she got her legs tangled up and ended up crashing face first into the ground at Aslan's feet.

"Maria, what's the matter child?" Aslan asked, his voice calm and the complete opposite of Maria's shaky form and the weird choking sounds she was making as she tried to talk.

"Maria, calm down." Alwen said quietly and soothingly, though she wasn't able to stop a note of pain from entering her voice, this seemed to bring Maria back a little as she managed to look up at Aslan and speak.

"We've chased the rest of the wolves down, they're dead. But we found many animals turned to stone, the expressions on their faces, the pain-" Maria rambled on about the sheer terror and pain on the faces, though she eventually faded out and settled with a look of pure horror on her face.

"Allright, let's go, can you lead us there Maria?" Aslan asked as he turned to his soldiers behind him, then followed Maria when she nodded.

"You five stay here," he said, looking at them all in turn, he'd even remembered to include Meeko this time (it hadn't ended well the last time he forgot the horse). "And you Alwen, we'll be having a little chat later." Aslan gave her a stern look as he walked past, Alwen sighed, no way was she getting out of that one.

As soon as Aslan and his soldiers were gone, Meeko led down behind Alwen to support her and Alwen let out a long suppressed groan at the pain in her thigh.

"Lucy, Susan!" Peter called worridly, Alwen was losing a lot of blood, it was a miracle her father hadn't smelt it out, though she couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing really.

"What's wrong Peter?" both girls asked together and in reply Peter moved the torn section of shirt from Alwen's thigh. They all hissed when he did it, Alwen in pain and the others in sympathy of the vicious wound. She cursed at the sight of her thigh, it was torn, red, angry and slowly but surely covering her trousers, the ground, Peter and his torn shirt in blood.

"Lucy, could you...?" Peter trailed off, gazing uncertainly at his younger sister, Alwen watched as all three seemed to share a telepathic moment of some kind and she felt a slight pang in her chest for the brothers and sisters she could have had, if her mother was still alive.

"Oh yes, of course." Lucy agreed to whatever Peter had suggested, and pulled out her present from Father Christmas. Alwen's eyes bugged out as she realised what it was, she shook her head violently at the use of it.

"No, no, no don't use the potion on me!" she said strongly, protesting as best as she could, though the blood loss was making her dizzy and she had to stop shaking her head for fear of throwing up.

"Why ever not?" Susan asked in that entirely logical way of hers, while Lucy stared at her like she was crazy and Peter was just worried.

"Um, 1. I'm not worth using it on, it'll heal at some point, it's not like its leathal or anything and 2. I don't react well with it an-"

Meeko slammed his head down and head-butted Alwen in the back of the head, she keeled over, out cold in seconds.

The future King and Queens of Narnia stared open mouthed at the horse.

"What darlings?" Meeko stared at them defensively "Alwen was delirious and clearly needs the potion, but she wouldn't take it. So really it was in her best interests that I knock her out, no?"

Lucy, Susan and Peter stared.

"Will you stop staring at me like a bunch of simpletons, and stop the river of blood that's coming out of her thigh? Because really, I do like my Alwen as she is, alive if possible."

Peter snapped into action and put the pressure back on the wound, he pressed two fingers to her pulse point just to make sure the horse hadn't hit her too hard, he relaxed a little and found that the grip on his heart had loosend a bit when he was sure that she was alive.

"Lu?"

Lucy crawled forward and carefully let a single drop fall from the bottle onto the angry, blood spurting wound. The single drop fizzled and swirled over it, healing as it went and after a blink of an eye it was fully healed. Alwen sighed and lent back into the warmth of Meeko's body, snuggling against him contentedly now that the pain was gone, she had a small smile on her face and she began to snore softly.

"What did she mean by the potion not reacting well with her?" Peter asked quietly as he sat back on his heels, content that Alwen was healed from the attack.

Meeko smirked.

"It's like she's drunk, and it all depends on what mood she's in as to whether she's a happy drunk, an angry drunk or whatever. It's quite amusing really, afterwards. It'll wear off after a few hours and then she'll end up sleeping for ages, then she'll wake up, remember what happened and try and kill me for it." Meeko shrugged as if his death by Alwen was normal.

"Hadn't we better get her back to her room then? Especially before Aslan sees her." Peter asked Meeko quietly, Lucy and Susan gave him weird looks.

"Why before Aslan gets back?"

"Aslan is her father." Peter answered before Meeko could and hoisted Alwen into his arms, then onto Meeko's back. "She's heavier than she looks."

"But how-" Susan started.

"She's all muscle darling, what with being half lion and half wood nymph. I should know I'm her horse." Meeko replied, ignoring Susan and Lucy's confused looks in exchange for glaring at Peter "You'd better get on aswell sonny boy, she isn't going to stay on, on her own."

Peter sighed and climbed on gingerly behind Alwen, he reached forward and grabbed a few handfulls of the horse's mane to keep him on, something which also made sure Alwen was safe from falling. Hopefully.

* * *

"Sooooo," Peter trailed off awkwardly as Meeko cantered smoothly back to Alwen's tent.

"You know dear, you don't need to fill every silence."

"Umm sure,"

Peter looked around for something to occupy his mind, and failed.

"So, what's your name?"

"You're doing it again darling," Meeko huffed as he ran along silently "But to answer your question, I'm Meeko - and don't bother I know who you are, Peter Pevensie."

Peter sighed when he realised that they'd once again come to a dead end in conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is it," Meeko announced as he trundled to a stop infront of a bright red tent, which was the closest of them all to Aslan's. "Right then, duck your head we're going in."

"What? Surely you won't be able to fit through the door?" Peter rushed to point out to the horse.

"Darling, one of her best friends is a centaur, who manages to get in and move around fine, not to mention somehow sleep in her bed." Meeko rambled on as he walked gently through the flap of the tent and stared a little shocked at how tidy the place was. He aligned himself with the bed so as to make it a little easier for Peter, who wasn't moving...

"They both fit in this bed?" That's what he was worrying about? Meeko wanted to shove his head through a wall, it'd hurt and wouldn't help at all but it'd make him feel a little better somehow.

"No dear Maria-the centaur-does, she kicks Alwen out in her sleep, it's quite amusing really to see Alwen hobbling along the next day."

"Right." Peter said as he clambered awkwardly off of Meeko's back and picked Alwen up, then placed her gently on the bed, he looked around at her room. "Wow, she's suprisingly organised."

"No, not at all. Normally she falls over every day when she tries to change because of the piles of clothes, and armor. She must have done it after Maria kicked her out of the bed, she's got a hoof print on her other thigh."

"Should we stay here with her, you know until the potion wears off and stuff?" Peter asked Meeko, completely ignoring the thoughts of how Meeko had seen the hoof print on her thigh. Not going to go there.

"I suppose you're right dear, but I'll be leaving as soon as she wakes up after going back to sleep, she's going to murder me so I'll get a head start on getting to the other side of Narnia. You can leave if you want to though."

Meeko settled down by the side of Alwen's bed and Peter, in silent reply to Meeko, sat down in the comfortable chair by her bed. He felt too responsible to leave her.

* * *

"Oh shit, she woke up a lot sooner than I thought." Was the first thing Alwen heard as she came back to the world of the living and caught a glimpse of Meeko running from her tent. She hissed and covered her eyes from the harsh glare of the evening sun that came through with Meeko's departure.

"What the hell happened?" she asked then nearly fell off the bed when someone answered.

"Well, let's just say that it was interesting." Peter answered from his position, faced away from Alwen in the chair which was now as far away from the bed as it could be.

"Shit." Alwen groaned as it all came back to her, she went red from embarressment and then to anger at Meeko for allowing it.

Meeko had knocked her out, then she'd been given the potion so it seemed and she'd been a mixture of drunks that afternoon. Oh no, poor Peter. She'd given Peter a new nickname, 'Petey-bird', danced around singing before she'd un-ashamedly changed from her armor to her nightdress infront of Peter and Meeko. Oh fuck. She'd changed moods and punched Peter for notifying Aslan that she was in the battle of the wolves, then she'd changed moods again and confessed her undying love for a tree.

"Peter I am so, so sorry. Though in my defense, I warned you not to give me the potion." She said and Peter finally turned around and watched as her face changed all different shades of red, from embarrasment to anger and back to embarrassment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I turned away when you changed so I didn't see anything and you only punched me lightly on the arm since you were wobbling by then. Though Meeko couldn't look away from you when you changed, since he had to stop you from trying to go outside like that."

"Thanks, again I'm really, really sorry. And no worries about Meeko seeing me, he's been my horse for years and he only has eyes for Phillip, so I'm just glad he stopped me from going out like that."

Alwen stared curiously at Peter as he flinched from the confession of Meeko being gay, homosexuality was fully accepted in Narnia, wasn't it like that everywhere else?

"Isn't it allowed where you come from then?"

"No, being homosexual is seen as a curse there, never really understood it myself."

"As long as you don't treat Meeko any different for it then we're ok, he may be a pain in the ass but he's one of my best friends. Oh and that reminds me, I'm going to go an- MEEKO!"

Peter jerked backwards as Alwen shot out of the tent, still in her nightdress, to go and track down Meeko. He felt a little sorry for him to be honest, Alwen was angry.

* * *

Alwen went back to her tent a little while later, she'd ran into her father after her payback on Meeko (cold water thrown over him and almost being turned into a frog -her mother had taught her a few things- but she couldn't stay mad at him for long) and been told to collect the Pevensies and her sword. She glanced up at the waning evening sun, Narnia was begining to turn to night, and then looked back at her father's tent where she was supposed to wait outside with the future King and Queens, she didn't know what her father was going to do. It could be so many different things, though she did have a slight suspision.

She entered the tent, brushing the bright red flap aside gently as she went through and stared happily at the tidyness of it, it wouldn't last for long but it was quite nice to have a clean and tidy room.

She quickly changed from her nightdress to her armor and strapped her sword around her waist, before leaving to collect the future King and Queens.

* * *

"Lucy? Susan?" Alwen called through the flap of their tent, both girls materialized grinning from behind it.

"Yes Alwen?" Susan asked, both her and Lucy seemed ready for bed, oh well they'd have to get changed again.

"Aslan has asked for me to take you to him." Both girls nodded, smiling.

"Can we dress up?" Lucy squealed.

"If you want to-"

"Allright!" Lucy squealed and dragged a giggling Susan back into the tent, Alwen had to smile at that.

Alwen crossed over to Peter's tent and called him out to tell him what was happening, she could feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks, as he listened to her and smiled adorably before going to change. Damn her drunk self for what she did. Sighing Alwen let her head fall back against the tent's support, she could fall asleep right now... She was startled though by the sound of twigs snapping beneath feet and her hand flew straight to her sword.

"Darling, am I forgiven by any chance?" Alwen smiled at Meeko , who was creeping along up to her side a big horsey smile on his face, and relaxed, hand falling from the sword.

"Meeko dear, you were forgiven when I stopped myself from turning you into an adorable little, green frog."

Alwen turned to her horse and smiled at him, she went forward and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeazing tight. She grinned when she felt his head pull her even closer, clutching onto her.

They waited for the Queens to ready themselves, and Alwen almost fell asleep on Meeko's shoulder, her head lolling gently when Lucy and Susan laughing woke her up.

"Right, we're ready!" Lucy announced laughingly as she and Susan excited the tent.

Both of them were stunning, Lucy wore a shiny silver dress that made her eyes stand out, and her hair look vibrant, she still wore her belt with her dagger and healing potion though she'd made it inconspicious. While Susan wore a bright red dress that made her look incredibly elegant and beautiful and her quiver of red arrows rested on her back, along with the gentle brown of her bow.

"You both look great!"

"Yeah if I was straight I'd tap that."

"MEEKO!"

"Sorry, sorry. If you were older as well."

Meeko yelped when he was swatted around the head by Alwen, Lucy and Susan laughed loudly at the horse's expense.

"Right," Alwen looked around for a certain blonde who wasn't there, and completely ignored the butterflies in her stomach. "Now we're just waiting on your brother."

Said blonde appeared as if summoned and walked towards them confidantly, in fitted black trousers and a white shirt with a couple of buttons undone, showing an expanse of flawless creamy skin. He looked great and Alwen was definitely not staring.

"Peter!"

"Susan, Lucy!"

They gathered near each other and chattered excitedly.

"Do he got the booty?" Meeko crowed quietly in Alwen's ear as they both watched Peter walk away with his sisters, trousers perfectly fitted.

"He dooo!" Alwen smirked back and carried on walking and watching Peter's backside, with Meeko giggling in her ear.

* * *

Alwen watched her father as he looked up at their approach, the light of the stars glinted off of his lion's mane and his yellow eyes as he moved. Maria turned to watch them next, she was in her centaurs best, shining silver battle armor on her torso, while her bay horse body was armored as well, and her blonde hair (which was an abnormality considering her tail was black so her hair should have been to, she was very proud of it) was pulled back in a french plait, to keep it out of her face.

Both Maria and Aslan smiled at them as they approached and Maria eyed Susan and Lucy's dresses and hair as they came closer, she grinned, satisfied with their choices.

When Aslan began talking, Alwen looked at Maria questioningly and mouthed, 'What are you doing here?' to her. Though Maria did nothing but wiggle her eyebrows suggestively at Peter's behind, making Alwen roll her eyes at her friends behaviour.

"Now Peter, if you would kindly follow my instructions," Aslan began, ignoring the others in favour of instructing Peter to stick his sword in the ground and kneel behind it.

Once Peter had followed his instructions, Aslan stepped forwards and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Arise Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia."

Alwen grinned and whooped along with the others as Peter rose as a knight, they were all about to jump on Peter and hug him when Aslan called for Alwen.

"Alwen, come here and unsheath your sword."

Alwen did as she was told, though she was frowning in confusion, surely her father wasn't going to make her a knight or something was he? She didn't even think women could be knights, (hopefully she'd change that someday). Alwen drew her sword smoothly from its sheath and held it before her, she stood uncertainly while her father seemed to go through a moment of indecision.

He reached out and pawed at the sword so that it hung from her grip, he then made sure it was out in front of her before he took a deep breath in and let it out on the sword, wisps of air swirling gently over the sword. It began to shine in the moonlight, as if emmiting its own light and it became somehow more solid and sharp, while liethe, little flames seemed to dance over the blade.

Once Aslan stepped away Alwen took a firmer grip on the sword and swung it, she gasped and the others jumped backwards as the sword let loose a ray of light, yellow like the sun, it flew towards a tree and cut off a branch in one quick motion.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Alwen yelled at the tree, wincing at the cut branch on the floor, she looked sheepishly at her father who chuckled quietly.

"I'll fix that later," he began and took a step towards Alwen and gestured to the sword "That was what I should have given you some time ago, its part of my legacy to you that I'm supposed to pass down to any children I have. In your lion form, when you unlock it, you'll have that very same breath that I just did which can heal and opposes the White Witch as well as many other things. In this form it concentrates on your sword, it can emmit light in dark places though it cannot be switched off and as you saw just now, the ray of sunlight that can cut through most things. As well as many other qualities which I'm sure you'll find out on your own."

Aslan smiled at his daughter, who he could now see was no longer a cub but a lioness, and he needed to stop treeting her like she could break at the slightest of touches, though he'd never stop protecting her.

"Thank you dad, so much. But I have to ask, how come you waited till now?"

"Because now I can see that you aren't a baby anymore, and even though I'd prefer it if you didn't go to war, I don't suppose I could stop you." Alwen could find no words to express her feelings at that moment, so she decided on throwing herself into her father's arms and hugging him as tightly as she could.

"I love you dad."

"I love you aswell my child."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Any comments would be great! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter watched as Alwen moved about looking after Meeko, he felt a little weird seeing her dote over the horse, he had to remind himself that they were just friends-what?

Peter looked away from Alwen sharply when Oreius walked past, and up on the crest of the hill, in the growing dawn light he spotted Aslan and another- Edmund?

He choked a little at the sight of his baby brother, his throat tightening and tears stinging at the back of his eyes.

* * *

Alwen turned to where Meeko was pointing and saw Peter stood, staring in the direction of her father and the boy she could only assume was the fourth, she looked back again to see Peter's eyes start to water and his mouth start to tremble.

"Peter are you allright?" Alwen asked after she'd ran silently up to him, worried.

"Yes, its just so great to see Edmund again." he smiled through a sheen of tears in his eyes.

Alwen smiled and noted Susan and Lucy exiting their tent, "I'll leave you four to it then." she said quietly before she kissed him lightly on the cheek and then ran off to rejoin Meeko.

Peter ignored the knowing looks on Susan and Lucy's faces.

* * *

"Oi! That was a dirty trick Marcus! Just 'cos I can kick your ass."

"You wish Princess."

"Guys, guys, better fighting talk, the crap you're coming up with is killing me!"

"Why don't you get in here and fight then Maria, see how good your trash talk is then!" Alwen yelled at Maria, who stood on the sidelines as the two faught.

Marcus hurled a dagger at Alwen, she grumbled at his arrogance and threw herself backwards in a back flip to avoid it. Dirty tricks, that was how Marcus liked to fight, and that was how Alwen would fight to if she had to. So she grabbed her sword and swung it so that it released a ray of sunlight at Marcus who dodged and threw another dagger. The two had been fighting long distance for a while and Maria was getting impatient, someone needed to get their butt kicked, and soon.

As Marcus ran out of daggers to throw at Alwen, he started on rocks. Alwen growled when she got hit by a stone in the stomach, she was getting a little fed up of the long distance dancing. She raised her sword high into the air then slammed it down into the ground, the ground grumbled as the sword went straight in and began to heat up, it became bright with the light of the sun and suddenly the ground split and created a chasm that sprinted along towards Marcus. It opened up wider as it got closer to him and as each crack appeared light came from them and the whole thing became brighter and brighter, until they had to cover their eyes to protect them.

"Game over." Alwen whispered into Marcus' ear from behind him, he tried to strike her, but soon found he couldn't move because of a burning hot sword at his throat.

"Finally one of you wimps kicked ass!" Maria whooped at them and then ran screaming as both Marcus and Alwen chased after her, swords in hand.

* * *

"Alwen!"

Alwen turned to face Oreius, who was stood with Peter and Edmund, it looked like he was trying to teach Peter and Edmund swordfighting.

"Yes Oreius?"

"Bring Meeko, Phillip and Taran over here would you? Oh and your sword and armor as well."

"Sure, I'll be as quick as I can."

* * *

"Phillip stop trying to get away from Meeko! Meeko stop trying to nibble his ears! Taran, get your ass over here right now and leave that poor satyr alone!" Alwen sighed after she'd shouted at the three GROWN UP horses (and unicorn) as she tried to get them to behave long enough to be tacked up so they could be taken to Oreius, though so far she'd only managed to get Phillip tacked up (since he'd hidden behind her from a flirtacious Meeko).

Growling she stomped away from the idiotic creatures and put her own full body armor on, that had been made especially for her since she was the only female, humanish, Narnian that needed it at the time. She roughly grabbed her hair and put it in a loose plait in order to fit her helmet on top, and pulled on her armor boots (she hated wearing all of the armor, but it was something you needed to get used to before the war so, yeah she had to wear it). Once she'd strapped her sword securely on her hip along with a dagger, she grabbed three ropes and stalked back over to the infuriating creatures.

First she grabbed Taran and tied the rope quickly into a halter to lead him with, there was no way in hell she'd be able to tack that hyper-active thing up. She then went on to Phillip and undid his reins, then tied the other rope to them so that he could be led on the other side of Taran, away from Meeko. Alwen then tied a halter out of the last rope for Meeko so that she'd be able to control him somewhat, since he wasn't listening. Then she jumped on his back and kicked him off into a canter to Oreius, Peter and Edmund.

* * *

When Alwen arrived Oreius raised an eyebrow at the state of the horses and the face of thunder that Alwen had, he'd heard her yelling at the horses from quite far away.

"TARAN BEHAVE YOU SON OF A-" Alwen caught herself in time as Oreius (her father's closest friend) cleared his throat and frowned slightly at her language. "As you can tell, these three are feeling a little active."

"That's an understatment." Edmund commented dryly as he watched Meeko rear up in the air and then Taran and Phillip follow suit.

"Down! Meeko so help me, I'm one step away from castrating you." Alwen growled loudly, Meeko meekly touched the ground again. Works every time.

"Alwen I think Peter had better have Taran, at least Phillip has tack on even if he isn't behaving like your normal tutor." Oreius glared pointedly at Phillip, who ignored him completely.

Alwen nodded and jumped off of Meeko and walked Taran to Peter, who smiled a little nervously. Alwen balked mentally as she suddenly got the urge to comfort him, hug him and kis- whoa... Let's pretend that never happened.

"He should behave for you, his name's Taran and if he gets a little feisty just threaten to castrate him." she handed the rope over to Peter who took it gently and began to stroke the white unicorn stallion's face. "Oh and-"

Peter's hand grazed Taran's horn and the stallion exploded, he shot up on his hind legs and kicked the air furiously, Peter ducked down away from him until he'd calmed down again.

"-don't touch the horn..." She grinned sheepishly at a slightly scared Peter.

"Edmund this is Phillip, he's my shape shifting tutor and love interest of Meeko over there so beware that he'll probably try and stay as far away from him as possible. Oh and sorry we haven't properly met I'm Alwen, daughter of Aslan."

"U-uh, I'm Edmund."

Alwen grinned at him, she loved to freak people out like that.

"Alwen quit chatting and get on your horse, we're going to demonstrate horse-back fighting."

"Yes Oreius."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see, or if you have any questions! And a HUGE thank you to ErinsFireWolf17, for being the first faveouriter (uhh... ok not a word...meh) of this story! :D **


End file.
